fakegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Dino Thunder X
Power Rangers: Dino Thunder X is an enhanced version of the GBA version of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder that was developed and published by THQ Studios and released for Nintendo 3DS, Playstation Vita and Steam. Plot Mesagog has sent his henchmen out to cause trouble and it's up to you to save the day. However this is but a distraction from his plan to send humanity back to the Stone Age. Additions The game has a level select system which replaces the passwords in the original game. In addition, the player can also play from where they left off instead of relying on passwords since the game saves after each level. You can choose to play as any of the 3 Rangers instead of playing each one for different missions. The White Ranger and his Megazord are unlockable characters. You have to have unlocked all Megazord Parts and defeated Mesagog. The game keeps the Easy, Medium and Hard modes from the original and adds in the Super Hard and Extra difficulties. If the player is playing on Extra Difficulty, Mesagog's normal battle theme will be replaced with a remixed version of Ivan Ooze's battle theme from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie (SNES) Once you beat the game, you unlock the Sound Test, Credits, the Boss Rush and 4 extra missions. Locations Reefside City Missions 1, 2, 7, 8, 1, 13 Reefside Mountain Missions 4, 10, 16 Reefside Factory Missions 6, 15, 17 Mesagog's Lair Final Mission, Boss Rush Missions Mission 1: Defeat 5 Red Tyrannodrones Puzzle 1: Complete the puzzle before time runs out! Mission 2: Free 20 Citizens from petrification. Mission 3: Defeat the White Ranger's DinoStega Zord in combat. Mission 4: Defeat all 15 Tyrannodrones. You'll have to fight Megalador at the end. Mission 5: Defeat Megalador with the MegaZord Mission 6: Activate all 11 Water Valves. Puzzle 2: Complete the puzzle before time runs out! Mission 7: Defeat all 20 Red Tyrannodrones, they're all disguised as humans this time. Mission 8: Defeat all Tyrannodrones. You'll have to fight Dysotron at the end. Mission 9: Defeat Dysotron with the Megazord. Mission 10: Put out the fires in Reefside Forest. Puzzle 3: Complete the puzzle before time runs out! Mission 11: Defeat all 15 Red Tyrannodrones. Mission 12: Defeat the White Ranger's DinoStega Zord in combat. Mission 13: Defeat all Tyrannodrones. You'll have to fight Angor at the end. Mission 14: Defeat Angor with the Megazord in combat. Mission 15: Destroy all the bombs in Reefside Factory. Puzzle 4: Complete the puzzle before time runs out! Mission 16: Free all the humans in Reefside Forest from their rocky prisons. Mission 17: Defeat all Tyrannodrones in Reefside Factory. You'll have to fight Dysotron and afterwards, you'll have to fight the White Ranger. Mission 18: Defeat the White Ranger's DinoStega Zord in combat. Final Mission: Defeat all Tyrannodrones and fight Mesagog in the final showdown. Final Mission II: This is the final battle! Defeat Mega Mesagog in the Megazord and finish what you started. Boss Rush: Every boss you've fought now has been revived and it's up to you to defeat them. EX Mission 1: Free all the humans inside the Reefside Factory EX Mission 2: Defeat all Tyrannodrones. You'll either fight regular ones or red ones depending on the room. EX Mission 3: Defeat the DinoStega Zord + in battle. EX Mission 4: Defeat all the Power Rangers in this simulation. Bosses Megalador Dysotron Angor DinoStega Zord (Fought 3 times in the game, a stronger version appears in EX Mission 3) White Ranger (Unlockable character, fights an evil doppelganger in Mission 17) Mesagog Mesagog Soul (Boss Rush exclusive) Power Rangers (Only appears in EX Mission 4) Trivia In the original game, the passwords 121, Y31 and 128 would allow you to skip to the game's final boss. In the same game, the password THQ would warp you to the credits. In this game, Mesagog has a stronger form that only appears once you defeat Mega Mesagog in the Boss Rush. Category:KingofDespairSS's Ideas Category:Beat'EmUps Category:THQ Category:Nintendo3DS